Como hacer feliz a tu uke
by Mizuki-Ariaki
Summary: Roy Mustang Fuhrer de Amaestris... tiene un gran problema, ya no tiene tiempo de calidad con Ed por que esta muy ocupado contestando las cartas de los ukes asi que se pone a contestar las de los semes. Royed, varios fandoms, Ooc y Yaoi.


_**Notas de la autora**_

**Notas del fanfic:**

Este esta muy relacionado con Como controlar tu seme, sino lo entiendes es que no has leído ese fic mío, ah si y de favor cuando ya conteste su review con lo del uke en el de Como controlar a su seme, vienen a dejarme aqui a dejar review para saber la carta del seme ante el consejo que haya dado Ed...

Ed: Por que siento que van a echar los semes pestes contra mi

Es inevitable

No se limiten a los fandoms que ponga escriban de todo please

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Bueno aqui esta la contraparte de Como controlar a tu seme

Ed. Crees que sea buena idea

Roy. Llegarás a un punto en el que no podrás con todo

Soy Mizuki Ariaki puedo con todo lo que me pongan

Ed: Bueno es bajo tu riesgo

Nada que no sea la idea es mio si la idea es mia

* * *

_**Capitulo I: La frustración de Roy Mustang**_

**Central. Mansión del Fuhrer 3:30 p.m.**

Ahí estaba el Taisa como su koi lo llama de cariño…digamos que no estaba muy feliz que digamos…en la mañana le había caído una avalancha de cartas de ukes desesperados por que sus semes eran como todo seme idiotas sin remedio sin el entrenamiento adecuado.

No es que le molestara que su Chibi tuviera amigos, después de la tercera botada que le dio dejo de ser celoso con Ed si estaba con amigos ukes….aunque si eran semes era otra cosa aún sentía las ganas de quemar algo cuando un seme se acercaba muy cariñoso a Ed, bueno eso es hasta que Ed patea el trasero del seme atrevido.

"Es por eso que no me vería con alguien más, Ed es tan único podría decirse… tiene una fuerza increíble aunque al mismo tiempo es frágil y necesita su tabla de salvación…que soy yo la mayor parte del tiempo"

Ahora mismo veía como su koi responder cartas de ukes pidiéndole ayuda de vez en cuando, pero Ed era un experto en como hacer que un seme se comportara como un novio de verdad y no como una bestia salvaje con las hormonas alborotadas

Había ayudado a organizar las cartas, como lo hacía desde hace unos días por parecido de la pregunta, universo, rango de edad y demás, pero esa mañana había notado algo raro…aparte de las cartas usuales de ukes había una de un seme…eso era peligroso ya que los podían encontrar y con la forma de Ed de manejar ese tipo de situaciones se iba a hacer una guerra.

Pero no resistió la curiosidad y la guardó en su bolsillo de su uniforme…ahorita se dispuso a leerla ya que no había mucho que hacer. Ah era del seme de Iruka…el tipo del librito

_carta de kakshi: nos e como empezar, mi iru-chan no me deja hacerle cariñitos, el otro dia me cerro la venatan cuando sintio claramente que iba a visitarle y me puso una carta en la ventana que decia que debia tratarle como pareja, pero si ya lo hago, las parejas tienen sexo y soy muy bueno y siempre estoy con iru cumpliendo ademas que no se quejara de falta de ideas que con mi coleccion de icha icha saco muchas y muy buenas posturas, ideas y lugares donde hacerlo resulte mas excitante_

"Vaya que pésima ortografía tiene este sujeto" pensé enarcando una ceja, pero mi koi que es tan listo lo noto

- ¿Qué te pasa Roy?- preguntó algo preocupado, su linda carita estaba ligeramente volteada por la preocupación, entonces vio la carta. Levantó una ceja, yo le conteste con la mirada y él entendió al instante- Una carta de un seme

- Sí- entonces vi literalmente las neuronas de mi koi trabajando, espero que por sus ideas no nos acaben destruyendo la casa

- Roy, tengo una idea- si la vi literalmente formarse en tu mente- tú te harás a cargo de aconsejar a los semes, así si vienen no se nos echaran encima sin escucharnos ya que les ayudamos a reconciliarse con sus ukes.

-Y aparte por que no crees que ellos lo puedan hacer por si mismos, ¿verdad?- dije enarcando una ceja, si sé lo que pasa por sus neuronas

- Si, y tú lo sabes bien- me dijo, y es cierto compartía su pensamiento- Te harás llamar Sexy Azabache así no nos encontrarán tan fácilmente- les digo Ed es un genio que no le gusta mucho usar su inteligencia en exceso.

* * *

Que lindo nos salio el Taisa

Dejen review oh si y si el seme tampoco tiene fic en Como controlar a tu seme no importa dejen la carta del seme en turno

Ed: Ahora si moriremos de la forma ...

Roy. ...rídicula inimaginable aplastados por cartas

Se completan las frases del otro ese si es amor del bueno


End file.
